Albania
Albania debuted in the first edition of the North Vision Song Contest with RTSH. It withdrew during the fourth edition and returned to the fifth with Klan TV. It was ranked 44th in the total NVSC countries ranking, after North Vision Song Contest 7. Albania in North Vision Song Contest North Vision Song Contest 1 RTSH confirmed the participation in North Vision Song Contest 1. It selected internally Kejsi Tola with her song "Qiellin Do Ta Prek Me Ty" (Going To Touch The Sky With You). The song participated in the second semifinal. It was placed 14th with 39 points and it didn't qualify to the final. North Vision Song Contest 2 RTSH confirmed the participation in North Vision Song Contest 2. The broadcaster decided to make a National Final to select the song. Its name was "Një melodi për Shqipërinë #1" (A melody for Albania). The winner was Elhaida Dani with her song "Sje Me" (You aren't more). The song participated in the first semifinal. It was placed 5th with 83 points and it qualified to the final for the first time. In the final, it took the 19th place with 83 points. North Vision Song Contest 3 RTSH confirmed the participation in North Vision Song Contest 3. It selected internally Blero feat. Astrit Stafaj with their song "Summer Love". The song participated in the second semifinal. It was placed 19th with 28 points and it didn't qualify to the final. North Vision Song Contest 4 RTSH confirmed the participation in North Vision Song Contest 4. It selected internally Merland Kademi with his song "Këtu Fillon Parajsa" (Paradise Begins Here). The broadcaster withdrew participation shortly after the Albanian song was revealed, due to lack of support from other countries surrounding their chosen song. North Vision Song Contest 5 Klan TV confirmed the participation in North Vision Song Contest 5, after RTSH withdrew from the contest. A new HoD was announced, too. It selected internally Samanta feat. Eri On with their song "All I Need". The song participated in the second semifinal. It was placed 14th with 49 points and it didn't qualify to the final. North Vision Song Contest 6 Klan TV confirmed the participation in North Vision Song Contest 6. It selected internally Miriam Cani with her song "Pergjithmone" (Forever). The song participated in the second semifinal. It was placed 6th with 85 points and it qualified to the final for the first time with the new HoD. In the final, it took the 22nd place with 87 points. North Vision Song Contest 7 Klan TV confirmed the participation in North Vision Song Contest 7. The broadcaster decided to make a new National Selection for NVSC. Its name was "Këngë e Shqipërisë #1" (Song of Albania). The famous American rapper B.o.B. participated in the National Final as a foreign act and came last. The winner was Elvana Gjata with her song "Kudo Qe Jam" (Wherever I Am). It participated in the second semifinal and it finished last with 19 points being the worst Albanian result in the history. North Vision Song Contest 8 On 25th February, Klan TV confirmed the participation in North Vision Song Contest 8. "Këngë e Shqipërisë #2" was decided to be held for the Albanian entry for a second time. Contestants & Results Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not compete or was relegated Category:Countries